


Go Fuck Yourself

by The_failure



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Corrin this is not how you use replicate, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Self-cest, Technically masturbation?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_failure/pseuds/The_failure
Summary: Corrin fucks himself. Literally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To make it less confusing for you guys, Corrin is Corrin, and Kamui is the replica.
> 
> So... enjoy this... thing I wrote.

Replicate was a valuable skill, as the name indicated, it allowed the user to create a perfect copy of themselves. (A unique side effect however, was that any sensations one body felt, the other felt too.)

Thus replicate was often a well sought skill in Corrin's army. He had been lucky enough to grab it while in someone else's castle, and he did _not_ regret it one bit; being able to act in two places at one time was very useful. Both in combat, and mundane activities.

Lying in his bed at nighttime, Corrin thought to himself mindlessly, _"Yeah, replicate can be useful, but could I technically?.."_ a certain and rather lewd possibility crept up to him. He quickly dismissed it, but he found himself thinking of it more and more, Corrin face's flushed a bit, glad that no one was able to see him in such a state. (If someone could somehow read his mind, gods help him.)

 _"Well… it's not like anyone's going to find out…"_ Corrin thought. He sat up, closed his eyes and focused, when he opened them again he looked to his right and saw Kamui, his Replica lying next to him.

He would probably regret doing this later.

"Am I seriously doing this?" Corrin asked himself out loud, "Yes, yes I am." Kamui answered.

Together they both pushed the bed's sheets off themselves, and started undressing one another until they were both stark naked.

Facing Kamui, Corrin gathered his courage, leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips. It felt weird and good at the same time. Corrin cupped Kamui's cheeks with his hands and began kissing more passionately while Kamui started kissing him back, the Replica's hands mindlessly traversing Corrin's back, eventually grabbing his sides and pressing him closer as Corrin laid down on his back, his Replica standing over him.

Kamui broke the kiss and began leaving a small trail of kisses and bite marks down Corrin's body, starting from his neck, to his chest, licking each new marks delicately.

This felt really bizarre and amazing, he felt kissing and being kissed at the same time, being marked. It was so strange, and he loved it, being able to feel twice as much pleasure was something Corrin would particularly enjoy for tonight.

Kamui continued marking Corrin's body, nipping slightly at his nipples and licking them, both moaning at the touch of the other. Kamui's slowly worked his way down to Corrin's groin. After a slight moment of hesitation, Kamui leisurely dragged his tongue across Corrin's member. One hand jerking Corrin's cock as his tongue collected the pre that began to flow out, while his other hand  pleasured Kamui's own cock.

 As much as sucking his own dick sounded tempting, Corrin wasn't going to  have Kamui place it in his mouth, he already had difficulty not biting his tongue when eating, no way he was trusting himself with his own dick.

Sensing his nearing climax Corrin and his replica both pulled back at the exact moment, Kamui reached to the small vial of lube on Corrin's bedside drawer as Corrin licked his own pre from his hand.

Kamui opened the vial and coaxed some of the liquid out of it. Corrin turned over to lie on his stomach as Kamui slowly pressed a slickened finger inside him, groaning at the new sensation it brought. A second finger was quickly added and a shiver went down Corrin's spine as Kamui toyed with him, thrusting them in and out at an irregular pace, scissoring them at random. Whatever thoughts Corrin had stopped when Kamui finally managed to find his prostate, hitting it a few more time just to hear himself cry out in pleasure.

Kamui withdrew his fingers and hastily applied most of the vial's content on his cock. He firmly gripped Corrin's hips and pushed himself inside him.

Kamui started with slow, almost delicate thrusts which quickly changed into quick, rough thrusts that made the bed creak. Both crying out and moaning as Corrin's prostate was repeatedly struck.  After what seemed to be an eternity Corrin felt his orgasm coming sooner again, Kamui momentarily pulled out so Corrin could turned over to lie on his back before placing it again and resuming his thrusts.

To see himself moan and scream, his mind clouded with lust, Corrin could easily get addicted to this. the replica leaned in closer to kiss Corrin again as his hand started quickly pumping his own cock.

They both come at the exact moment, moaning into the other's mouth as Corrin stained his stomach with his come while Kamui came inside him. The replica slowly pulled out, using his mouth to clean Corrin's cock and body from his own seed. the taste was slightly bitter and salty, but nothing his lust clouded mind couldn't handle.

After cleaning himself up, Corrin closed his eyes and focused again, when he opened them, he was alone once again, all evidences of his previous activities gone. (Minus the biting marks, scars, stained sheets and the mostly empty vial of lube.)

Pulling the bed sheets over himself, Corrin slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

Felicia was busy cleaning master Corrin's room. The prince had gone off the to the Hot Springs early in the morning to wake himself up.

His room was mostly clean, but a few misplaced or damaged objects here and here were present. However a few things stood out to her. A practically empty bottle of lubricant on Corrin's bedside table, the sheets were completely drenched in sweat and it even seemed like the mattress had gained a few tears since the last time she cleaned it.

Felicia had since cleaned up as much as she could, placing the vial inside Corrin's bedside drawer, replacing the sheets, the tears in the mattress however, she'd need to ask Oboro for help.

 _"Just what did Corrin do last night?"_ Felicia thought to herself.

The sound of a door being opened was heard, Corrin had entered his room again.

"Hey Corrin!" Felicia said.

"Felicia, good to see you." Corrin answered.

"By any chance, did you see Oboro anywhere?" The maid asked.

Corrin nodded, "I did see her in fact, near the Mess Hall,"

Felicia smiled "Good! I think I'll need her help to fix your bed up a bit."

Corrin froze. eyes wide open in shock. "W-what..?"

"Well you see, for some reason your mattress is in shambles, it's in a much worse condition than last time I came here."

"In that case… I'll go get her." Corrin answered quickly, turning around to escape this embarrassing situation, only to be stopped by Felicia tugging his cape. Slowly he turned around to face her again.

Felicia's gaze went down to Corrin's neck. "Corrin… are those _hickeys_?" She asked, serious. 

At this particular moment, Corrin's face was completely red with embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what made me go "hey, i should write something."  
> https://youtu.be/dz-X7UDpbIY?t=294


End file.
